Midorima's Unlucky day
by sitahchan
Summary: Hanya kisah konyol dari lagu 'balonku ada lima' yang ditemukan oleh Midorima versi saya, keanehan otak si tsun-tsun dalam mencerna hal konyol selain oha-asa.


**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadotoshi Fujimaki-Sensei but-but-but! This story is mine!

**Title**:Midorima's Unlucky Day

**Rated**:K+

**Cast**:Midorima Shintarou

**A/N**: Poko'e mau baca silahken, enggak mau yo weess~ aku rapopo lah!

**Summary**: Midorima si wortel berjalan tengah menghabiskan waktu makan siang di perpustakaan dan apa yang dia temukan membuatnya tertarik hingga melotot tak percaya. Apaan sih yang dia temuin? Emas? Berlian? Ah! Mending baca aja deh!

**Author**: Sitahchan

**Midorima's Unlucky day**

**Sitah chan**

**Proudly Present**

Midorima Shintaro, seorang remaja _tsun-tsun_ ang selalu mengatakan kata nanodayo ditiap ia bicara*entah hobi atau penyakit*, _three point shooter_ dari SMA Shoutaku yang juga merupakan salah satu dari anggota Kiseki no Sedai atau Generation of Miracle tengah sibuk dengan hobi keramatnya yakni menjadi dedemit perpustakaan. Setiap jam istirahat dia lebih memilih membaca buku atau sekedar berleha-leha di perpustakaan ketimbang makan siang bersama Takao—teman satu timnya yang ributnya melebihi Kise si manusia matahari tralala-trilili. Seperti siang ini, Midorima yang telah berhasil kabur dari ajakan 'Shin-chan~ ayo makan siang bersamaku~~!' dari Takao Kazunari tengah berada di perpustakaan Shoutaku. Surai hijaunya tampak mencolok diantara murid-murid lain yang ada disana, berhubung dia tsundere, ia naikkan kacamata berbingkai hitamnya dengan kesal maklum, dia seorang makhluk tsundere penggemar ramalan Oha-Asa yang malu mengakui kalau sebenarnya dia itu pesek*digampar Midorima*. Ehem! Ok maaf, lanjut ke cerita.

Berhubung Midorima termasuk orang yang kerajinan membaca semua jenis buku—terutama buku ramalan—alhasil tak ada satupun buku yang ia rasa menarik lagi untuk dibaca. Dengan malas ia berjalan mengitari rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi setinggi titan semacam Murasakibara Atsushi*kick!* hingga langkahnya memasuki bagian referensi. Ia teliti tiap buku disana mungkin ada satu dua buku yang belum ia baca.

"Sejarah Dunia Bawah Kolor…Rahasia Awet Muda Ninja Hatouri…Fenomena Goyang Dayung yang Aduhai… sudah pernah kubaca semua-nanodayo" ia menghela nafas kecewa*perasaan entuh judul buku aneh semua* dengan malas di hempaskannya tubuh atletisnya ke sebuah kursi di ujung rak. Tangan kirinya menggrepe-grepe(?) buku-buku di dekatnya kalia\ aja nemu edisi Oha-Asa terbaru sementara tangan yang satunya masih setia memegang/coret/menggendong sebuah boneka panda pink besar nan imut, yang diyakini sebagai Lucky item-nya hari ini memang boneka unyu-unyu itu..pantas saja orang-orang pada aneh liat dia..mana ada cowok normal yang bawa-bawa boneka gede gitu,panda lagi, pink pula!..ck,ck,ck..kasihan sekali nasibmu,nak..

"eh..? a—apa ini-nanodayo!?" mata Midorima tak sengaja menangkap sebuah buku aneh di ujung rak. Buku itu tampak seperti terselip diantara buku besar—dan aneh—lainnya. Pelan-pelan Midorima menarik buku tipis itu dan membaca judul yang tertera.

"sejenak mengingat masa kecilku..eh? judul apa ini?! Norak banget sih" buku tipis bersambul warna pelangi ngejreng itu ia pandangi dengan intens*Kenapa loe Mido? Takut kalau entu buku ada sihirnya?* lalu dengan muka malas dibukanya lembar pertama.

"Bu-bukannya aku penasaran atau apa-nanodayo! Cuma ingin tahu apa isinya" ucapnya pada dirnya sendiri*lha? Apa bedanya coba?* nih orang tsundere gila ngomong sendirian. Perlahan dibacanya tulisan di lembar pertama itu.

"Balonku..ada..lima.. ha? Apaan nih?! Kenapa ngomongin balon?!" oooh ternyata si wortel berjalan ini menemukan buku lagu anak-anak pemirsa!*Pletak!=Author di pukul Mido pake toa; WOOI! BERANI LOE YANG NGATAIN GUA WORTEL-NANODAYO?! AUTHOR SIALAN! ; Author: habisnya elu pake seragam olahraga Shoutaku sih, warnanya kan jingga..nah tuh! Rambut elu ijo-ijo jijay gitu! Rasa keinget wortel kan saya..kenapa pula nanodayo kau bawa-bawa?* Ok! Biarkan saya melanjutkan fict ini.

Perlahan Midorima membuka lembar kedua menampilkan satuan lirik lagu dengan judul 'balonku ada lima' seperti di halaman sebelumnya.

_Balonku ada lima_

_Rupa-rupa warnanya_

_Hijau—_

"Oha-Asa tidak pernah salah.. aku disebutkan yang pertama! Hari ini memang hari keberuntungan untuk cancer" ucap Midorima sambil kembali menaikkan kacamatanya*pesek lu! AAW! Gomen~gomen! Gak pesek kok* karena hidungnya yang kurang mancung, SORRY! SAYA KECEPLOSAN!-meski itu kenyatan- IYA, IYA! SAYA MINTA MAAF JANGAN ARAHKAN PISAU DAGING ITU KE SAYA!.

Tch! Ternyata Midorima tersinggung pemirsa.

– _kuning kelabu—_

Mata Midorima membulat setelah membaca kata selanjutnya ini. "Apa maksudnya ini?! Masa Kuning?! Kise BAKA! Padahal keberuntungan Gemini buruk sekali hari ini! Grrr!" dengan geram diremasnya sang panda yang tak tahu menahu sementara Kise Ryouta si makhluk kuning tanpa dosa tersedak makan siangnya sendiri entah dimana.

"mungkin aku kurang teliti..hmm..AHA! Kuning kelabu! Pasti ini satu kata, Ya! Kelabu! Artinya pasti masa muda yang suram dan kelabu untuk orang berambut Kuning seperti Kise" puas dengan hipotesa tak jelas miliknya, Midorima kembali melanjutnya lirik selanjutnya.

—_Merah muda dan biru—_

"tunggu! Merah muda? Momoi ?! kenapa dia ikutan eksis disini?! Dan lagian—kenapa Biru dibelakang?! Tunggu! Biru yang mana ? biru laut untuk Aomine Daiki atau biru langit untuk Kuroko Tetsuya? Ini membingungkan-nanodayo!" Ia meremas kepalanya pusing, tak habis pikir dengan lirik aneh ini.

—_meletus balon hijau DUUAAR!—_

"NANII? APA INI ?! KENAPA AKU MELETUS-NANODAYO?! APA SALAHKU?! BUKANKAH HARI INI HARI KEBERUNTUNGANKU DAN AKU SUDAH MEMBAWA LUCKY ITEM-KU KEMANA-MANA!"

Waah sepertinya sang wortel berjalan frustasi pemirsa!, Buktinya sekarang dia sudah guling-gulingan di lantai sambil goyang dayung dengan lagu _neng-neng-nong-neng_ saking kesalnya.

"Kenapa aku harus meletus ?! kenapa-nanodayo?!" Ok, mungkin kalau nanodayo-mu itu dibumihanguskan sang pencipta entu lagu bakal ngubah lirik lagunya menjadi _'balon hijau oh~ balon_ _hijau~ senam ya iya iya lah~~'_.—mugkin— saya juga tidak tahu ( -_-)..

"Tuggu! Masih ada lirik lain! Sebagai cowok terkeren se-Shoutaku aku tidak boleh menyerah(?)!" lirik kembali ia baca dengan harapan balon lainnya meletus dan hilang ditelan masa..

—_hatiku sangat kacau—_

"Benar kaaan! Mereka pasti merindukannku!"

—_balonku tinggal empat_

_Kupegang erat-erat._

__selesai__

Midorima terdiam kaku, matanya berkaca-kaca. Cairan bening bertumpuk di pelupuk matanya dan seketika membuncah sesaat setelah ia melempar jauh-jauh buku nista itu.

"HUUUUUWWEEEAAAA! Hiks..hiks…hiks.. mereka melupakannku-nanodayo! Mereka tidak rindu padaku !" air mata terus mengalir, sang shooting guard club basket Shoutaku itu meraung-raung sambil memeluk boneka panda besarnya. Dia sangat yakin kalau hari ini bukan hari terburuknya dan Oha-asa tidak pernah salah, tapi kenapa ?. dengan menyeka tiap air mata yang masih menghujan deras diambilnya smartphone di saku celana dan membuka saluran yang memperdengarkan suara seorang wanita yang tengah membacakan ramalan.

_Ok semuanya.. maaf ya! Tadi ada kesalahan..terutama untuk cancer, saya benar-benar minta maaf. Sebenarnya hari ini kamu akan tertimpa hal buruk dan hindari boneka panda karena lucky item-mu hari ini adalah sebuah boneka ikan tuna. Ok minna-san? Sekali lagi Gomen nasai~~!_

Klik.

Saluran itu segera ia matikan. Perlahan tubuh Midorima merosot ke lantai marmer yang dingin dengan dramatis bak baru putus cinta dengan bertuliskan '_gue lagi galau berat, pengen mati aja'_ di kepala. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia bangkit dari keterpurukan(?) dan berjalan gontai keluar perpustakaan. Sepanjang koridor tak ayal ia menyumpah pada boneka panda yang sekarang ia seret paksa. Sebegitu sakitkah sehari tanpa keberuntungan dari Oha-Asa? entahlah. Yang jelas Midorima tambah yakin kalau Oha-Asa adalah benar dan hari ini dia telah melanggar kebenaran Oha-Asa hingga musibah menimpamya.

Haaaaah , Midorima..Midorima..ck,ck,ck.. sebegitu percayakah kau pada sebuah ramalan? Sebodo _teuing_ lah ! yang penting fict ini selesai saya buat dan gak henti-hentinya saya bilang..

Arigatou Minna-san~~ terima kasih semuanya~~!

__Fin__

OMAKE

Murasakibara Atsushi: Author-chin..kok saya gak ikut ini fict sih? malah dibilang titan, tapi Mido-chin kasihan juga.

Author: gomen ne Mura-chan~ kamu kegedean sih..rambutmu juga ungu, takut dikira Titan beneran

Kise Ryouta: Hidoii Author-cchi ! kejam -ssu! namaku kan Kise Ryouta gak pakai tralala-trilili! Kenapa Cuma Midorima-cchi yang kamu jadikan cast -ssu?!

A: ( -_-") eto…warui ne~

Akashi Seijurou: Kuso! Kenapa aku sang Leader dari Kiseki no Sedai malah gak nyangkut sedikitpun di fict ini?! Mau mati kau !*gunting berterbangan*

A:*sembah sujud* hontonii gomen nasai! Saya takut dengan gunting saktimu itu Aka-chan!

Kuroko Tetsuya;*flat* no comment—

Aominne Daiki:: Tch! Author sarap! Napa nama gue elu timbrungin juga! Bayar sini! Bayar! *preman mode on*

A:*gugup maksimal* Bye-bye minna-san..-


End file.
